V
TGS 2018 - Sep 22, 2018 LivestreamDevil May Cry 5 Official V Character Page |профессия= |принадлежность= |ранг= |раса=Человек |статус=Неактивен (Воссоединился с Уризеном) |отношения=Вергилий (Изначальная сущность) Уризен (Демоническая часть) |появление=Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare Devil May Cry 5 – Visions of V – Devil May Cry 5 |дизайнер= |модель=Оуэн Хамзе |японская=Коки Учияма |английская=Брайан Хэнфорд |русская= |захват=Брайан Хэнфорд |музыка=Crimson Cloud }} V''' - третий игровой персонаж Devil May Cry 5.Dante returns: Hideaki Itsuno on Devil May Cry 5 V - человек, связанный с демоническим миром. Он выступает в качестве клиента агентства Данте, обратившегося к нему с просьбой разобраться с Уризеном. Позже выясняется, что на самом деле V - человеческая часть Вергилия: воплощение его сожалений и мудрости. Описание Внешность V высокий молодой человек хрупкого телосложения со светлой кожей и темно-зелеными глазами. У него платиновые волосы длиной до подбородка, зачесанные на одну сторону, иногда закрывающие глаза. После заключения договора с демонами-фамильярами волосы V стали черными, а тело покрылось черными татуировками. V одет в черные брюки, украшенные серебряной цепочкой, составленной из черепов, длинный черный кожаный плащ без рукавов, скрепленный шнуровкой, с внутренними карманами и вшитым жилетом, похожим на корсет, и черную перчатку без пальцев на правой руке. V носит несколько аксессуаров: подвеску с клыком на шее, широкое серебряное кольцо на среднем пальце левой руки и черные кожаные браслеты на левом запястье (один гладкий, второй с шипами). В отличие от большинства персонажей серии, V обут не в ботинки, а сандалии. V, чье тело постепенно слабеет и разрушается, использует при ходьбе серебристую металлическую трость. Он постоянно носит с собой книгу стихов Уильяма Блейка в коричневой с золотом обложке, украшенной большой буквой "V". Сразу после того, как Вергилий разделил себя при помощи Ямато, V был покрыт пурпурным дымом, его волосы были белыми, а кожа чистой. Но практически сразу волосы почернели, а верхнюю часть тела покрыли татуировки. Во второй части игры, когда состояние V серьезно ухудшается, его кожа начинает шелушиться и покрывается трещинами - свидетельство того, что он буквально распадается. Характер В противоположность напыщенному Данте и вспыльчивому Неро V сдержан, спокоен и замкнут. Он вежлив со всеми, но скрытен, и не говорит больше, чем того требуют обстоятельства, потому окружающие часто задаются вопросом, могут ли доверять ему. Будучи физическим воплощением человечности Вергилия, V обладает всеми его знаниями о Демоническом мире и часто демонстрирует, что обладает информацией, недоступной обычному человеку, не объясняя, каким образом он ее получил, что вызывает еще большее недоверие со стороны остальных. Из-за его необычной внешности, странного поведения и способностей окружающие испытывают в его присутствии тревогу и сомневаются, не демон ли он несмотря на его болезненный внешний вид. Отличительная черта V - его любовь к поэзии. Он часто цитирует стихи в разговоре с людьми и даже с демонами, часто по памяти, из-за чего Грифон называет его Шекспиром. V бережно хранит книгу стихов, которая принадлежала Вергилию с самого его детства. Несмотря на то, что из трех игровых персонажей игры V самый серьезный, он не обделен чувством юмора, время от времени шутит и замечает забавные происшествия в окружающем мире. Впервые представляясь Данте, он цитирует "Дитя-радость" (Infant Joy), причем говорит чистую правду, поскольку Вергилий разделил себя 1 мая, а V пришел к Данте 3 мая, когда ему буквально было два дня. То что шутка понятна только ему, не мешает ему находить ее забавной. Будучи человечностью Вергилия, которую он подавлял и презирал, V более эмоционален склонен к самоанализу. Он часто размышляет о своем "прошлом я", вспоминая о том, насколько горделивым был Вергилий и его могло бы вывести из себя утверждение, что "он путается под ногами". Несмотря на то, что V признает себя частью Вергилия, он, кажется, воспринимает себя отдельно от него, считая, то тот во многом заблуждался, и сожалеет о его действиях. В отличие от Вергилия, который смотрит на людей свысока, V демонстрирует уважение к ним и верит, что их готовность никогда не сдаваться - это лучшее их качество.Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare Поскольку V прекрасно понимает ограниченность своих сил и возможностей, он прагматичен и осторожен в оценке ситуации и действиях. Он прекрасно знает на что способен и понимает, когда сражение с тем или иным демоном будет ему не под силу, и не вступает в него, оставляя другим. Хотя V готов совершать сомнительные с точки зрения морали поступки и даже лгать союзникам и манипулировать ими, он искренне хочет спасти мир от Уризена и помочь человечеству, даже если это будет стоить ему здоровья.Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare Хотя V существует отдельно от Вергилия, воспоминания последнего время от времени влияют на его действия. После появления Прото анджело и Скудо анджело, спокойствие V быстро сменяется гневом, поскольку они заставили его вспомнить о том времени, когда Вергилий был Нело Анджело. В то время как V обычно любезен в общении с Данте, он выражает презрение и ненависть к нему, когда тот лежит без сознания, отражая чувства Вергилия к его брату. Перед воссоединением с Уризеном V также показывает, что жажда власти Вергилия свойственна и ему. В одной из анимаций покоя V поправляет волосы, что напоминает о жесте Вергилия, которым он зачесывает волосы назад. Способности Будучи человеческой частью Веригилия, V практически не обладает демонической силой. Также он не отличается физической силой, поэтому почти не участвует в бою напрямую, предоставляя действовать своим фамилярам. Однако он наносит добивающие удары, используя уникальную металлическую трость. Согласно данным Нико, металл трости идеально подходит для направления демонической энергии. V может призывать призрачные копии трости, которые поражают сразу нескольких противников. Также V умеет телепортироваться, используя трость как ориентир, и совершать двойные прыжки от врага. Когда V добивает противника, он, судя по всему, поглощает его энергию, усиливая фамильяров и, вероятно, поддерживая свое существование. V может войти в состояние, сходное с Devil Trigger, когда с его тела пропадают почти все татуировки, а из волос выходит краска, из-за чего становится очевидным их натуральный платиновый цвет, что усиливает его фамильяров и призывает Кошмара. После прохождения Кровавого дворца V разучивает новую провокацию, которая позволяет ему зарядить трость демонической энергией, что усиливает его атаки и позволяет наносить урон демонам напрямую. Фамильяры V V способен призывать фамильяров, используя демоническую энергию. Грифон, Тень и Кошмар физические проявления психологических травм Вергилия, полученных в то время, когда он был Нело Анджело, созданные по образу демонов, служивших Мундусу. Когда они находятся в состоянии покоя они скрываются в татуировках V и краске в его волосах. Когда V призывает фамильяров соответствующие татуировки выцветают, когда он призывает Кошмара, его волосам возвращается их естественных цвет. V называет способности своих фамильяров "похожими на сон" потому что они могут лишь причинять боль, но не могут убить.Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare V может напрямую управлять фамильярами, но может позволить им действовать самостоятельно. Если они получат слишком много повреждений, они будут обезврежены, и потребуется некоторое время до того, как они восстановятся. V может сократить время их восстановления, стоя рядом с ними. '''Грифон: Эта чудовищная птица постоянно находится неподалеку от V и, как правило острит не закрывая клюв. Она способна создавать разряды молний, стрелять электрическими сгустками и поднимать противников в воздух.[http://www.devilmaycry5.com/us/character/v.html CAPCOM: Devil May Cry 5 Official Site, Character - V DMC5 Site] Грифон также может в случае необходимости переносить V по воздуху. Это единственный из фамильяров, способный говорить, поэтому он также озвучивает мысли Тени и Кошмара. Тень: Этот демонический фамильяр предпочитает форму четвероногого зверя, но способен превращаться в клинки, иглы и прочие смертоносные орудия, находясь в гуще сражения. Однако может использовать в бою когти, зубы и хвост. Тень также может переносить V по земле. Кошмар: V способен продемонстрировать всю свою силу, призвав этого огромного демона. Призванный Кошмар может обрушиться на поле боя с силой метеора и снести любую преграду, стоящую у него на пути. В его неторопливых движениях читается непревзойденная мощь и почти полная неуязвимость. Где бы ни появился Кошмар, его тяжеленные кулаки и лазерные лучи будут последним, что увидит враг. Обычный размер Кошмара 3,5 метра, однако он может становиться больше. V может напрямую управлять Кошмаром, взобравшись ему на спину и вонзив в него трость. Отчеты Нико Герои: V :До чего же мутный тип. Считайте меня параноиком, но, по-моему, V - ненастоящее имя. :Как бы то ни было, он зовет себя охотником на демонов и достаточно силен, чтобы это доказать. Ну, по крайней мере, его демоническим зверькам сил для этого хватает. Сам же V добивает врага этой своей тросточкой... хотелось бы мне при случае рассмотреть ее как следует. :Сдается мне, узор на его татуировках и привязывает к нему его подхалимов. В них источник всей его силы. :Кстати говоря, такой силой не может владеть обычный человек... Герои: Умирающий V :Наш приятель V сейчас не в лучшей физической форме. Похоже, он держится только за счет тех крох демонической силы, что в нем осталась. Если они иссякнут, ему будет трудновато поддерживать человеческий облик. :А ведь для нормальных людей или демонов это не проблема. Значит, у V есть какие-то тайны, и что бы это ни было, оно связано с его нынешним плачевным состоянием. Сюжет thumb|Разделение Вергилия. После освобождения из-под контроля Мундуса Вергилию удается сбежать из Демонического мира, но его тело слабеет и разрушается из-за многочисленных сражений, в которых ему пришлось участвовать. Похитив демоническую руку Неро, чтобы вернуть Ямато, Вергилий возвращается в разрушенный дом в Ред-Грейве, в котором жила его семья. Ведомый желанием победить своего брата Данте и получить силу, которую не будут сдерживать человеческие мысли и эмоции, Вергилий пронзает себя Ямато, чтобы разделить человеческую и демоническую части себя. Таким образом появляются "V" и "Уризен". Через несколько секунд после своего рождения V приходит в себя и наблюдает за формированием Уризена. Помимо слабого человеческого тела V получает и три физических воплощения психологических травм Вергилия, полученных в то время, когда он был Нело Анджело - Грифона, Тень и Кошмара, основанных на демонах, служивших Мундусу. Отделение V от его изначального существа, оставляет его с разрушающимся телом, которое он едва сохраняет благодаря остаткам своей демонической силы. Зная, что Уризен собирается получить силу, вырастив демоническое древо Клипот, V клянется остановить масштабные разрушения и надеется воссоединиться с Уризеном до того, как его тело окончательно разрушится. ''Devil May Cry 5 – Visions of V – Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare Зная, что Уризен скоро возродится, V отправляется в Grue's Celler на поиски Джей Ди Моррисона, который может помочь ему связаться с Данте. Перед тем, как войти в бар V и Грифон нападают на какого-то человека, чтобы получить деньги, необходимые для оплаты услуг Данте. Встретившись с Моррисоном, V просит его отвести его к Данте и передает окровавленные деньги. Хотя Моррисон и опасается его, он принимает оплату в основном потому, что не хочет, чтобы V и Грифон ранили кого-то еще, и отводит их в агентство Devil May Cry. thumb|V приходит к Данте. В агентстве V представляется и объясняет Данте, что хочет, чтобы тот остановил могущественного демона, который вот-вот возродится в Ред-Грейве. Когда Данте выражает уверенность, что задание V будет несложно выполнить, тот говорит, что этот демон отличается ото всех остальных, с которыми он сталкивался прежде, потому что он "причина", по которой Данте сражается, - его брат Вергилий. Моррисон представляет Данте и V вертолет, на котором они добираются до Ред-Грейва. Моррисон также привлекает к этому делу Триш и Леди. V надеется, что им удастся остановить Уризена до того, как он окончательно возродиться, но когда он, Данте, Триш и Леди добираются внутрь Клипота, становится ясно, что Уризен пробудился, пока они шли по дереву. Данте, считая, что V будет бесполезен в предстоящем сражении, предлагает ему отступить, что тот и делает, к удивлению Грифона. Неуверенный в том, удастся ли его союзникам победить Уризена, V решает найти Неро, несмотря на протесты Грифона и тот факт, что недавно Неро лишился демонической руки. Воспользовавшись вертолетом, V быстро добирается до Фортуны, где находит Неро в больнице. Представившись, V рассказывает Неро, что его руку похитил Уризен и что он нанял Данте, чтобы уничтожить его. V просит Неро помочь им, и тот соглашается, надеясь вернуть руку, хотя не до конца верит V. thumb|left|V уводит Неро. Неро и V добираются до Клипота и замечают издалека, как Данте сражается с Уризеном. V предупреждает Неро, что не следует недооценивать Уризена, который стал только сильнее, похитив его руку. Они продвигаются вперед, причем V использует Тень, потому что ему становится трудно перемещаться. Он и его фамильяры уничтожают большинство низших демонов на их пути, и V говорит, чтобы Неро шел вперед. Разобравшись с оставшимися демонами, V доходит до тронного зала Уризена и видит, что Неро и Данте пытаются сражаться с ним. Данте заставляет их отступить, пока о будет сдерживать Уризена, и V приходится силой уводить сопротивляющегося Неро. Когда обломки Клипота отрезают их от тронного зала V и Неро выбираются наружу, встречаются с Моррисоном и рассказывают ему о случившемся. В этот момент из под земли вырываются корни Клипота и начинают нападать на людей. Неро готов броситься в бой, V настаивает на отступлении и говорит, что через месяц миру придет конец. Он советует Моррисону не терять надежду, а Неро подготовиться и накопить силы, потому что только он сможет победить Уризена, если Данте потерпит поражение. V и Неро договариваются вновь встретиться через месяц. Неро возвращается в Фортуну, чтобы тренироваться, а V остается в Ред-Грейве, чтобы, по его словам, собирать информацию. В последующие дни V наблюдает, как Клипот растет, поглощая все больше человеческой крови. Грифон предполагает, что город нужно эвакуировать, чтобы замедлить рост древа, но V отвергает его идею, потому что не верит, что хоть кто-то прислушается к нему, и потому что у него нет ни власти, ни времени, чтобы организовывать полномасштабную эвакуацию. Хотя V делает все, что может, чтобы помочь населению, он полон сожалений, что не может сделать большего. Когда Грифон задается вопросом, вернется ли Неро, V замечает, что он не из тех людей, которые ввязываются в проигрышное дело, что вызывает у Грифона смех. V рассматривает свою книгу со стихами, в которой описано и появление Клипота. Он с горечью вспоминает о жажде власти своего прошлого "я" и о том, что солгал Неро об Уризене, зная о нем всю правду. Хотя он и собирался двигаться как можно меньше из-за того, что неуклонно слабеет, V решает помогать людям до возвращения Неро. ''Devil May Cry 5 thumb|V убивает Голиафа. По прошествии месяца V звонит Неро и назначает место встречи, где они смогут разработать план действий. V появляется как раз после сражения Неро с Голиафом и добивает демона. Неро спрашивает где Данте, на что V говорит, что если он потерпел поражение, то он уже стал пыльцой Клипота, и объясняет, что представляет собой это дерево. Неро собирается идти прямо к Клипоту, чтобы спасти Данте, но V возражает, что сначала нужно уничтожить корни дерева. V знакомится с подъехавшей Нико, и все вместе они решают, что делать дальше. Неро и V договариваются разделиться, чтобы успеть сделать больше, и встретиться у подножия Клипота. thumb|left|V перед сражением с Нидхеггом. Чуть позже Грифон спрашивает, верит ли V, что Неро сможет победить Уризена, на что тот говорит, что они могут только надеяться, что ему это по силам. Когда у них на пути появляются Эмпузы, Тень готов вступить в бой, а Грифон предлагает отступить, опасаясь за V. Тот решает сражаться и уничтожить столько корней Клипота, сколько сможет. В конце концов V находит Нидхегга и избавляется от него. Сразу после этого он видит огромного демона Гильгамеша и решает не вступать в бой, потому что не сможет справиться с ним в своем нынешнем состоянии. Однако Гильгамеш замечает его и нападает из-за чего улица под ногами V обрушивается и он оказывается в тоннелях под городом. Пытаясь выбраться наверх, V уничтожает корни Клипота и нападает на ноги Гильгамеша, время от времени пробивающие своды тоннелей. На несколько секунд он пересекается с Неро, который сражается с Гильгамешем на поверхности. Выбравшись наверх, V замечает как Малфас - ближайшая соратница Уризена - приказывает Кавальере Анджело найти Демонический меч Спарда и уничтожить его. После того как Малфас уходит, V вступает в бой с Кавальере Анджело, но прежде говорит, что узнает его и насмешливо обещает быть "осторожнее". Хотя V удается убить Старшего гериона, на котором ездил Кавальере Анджело, тому удалось бежать. V решает найти Демонический меч Спарда, чтобы увеличить их шансы в борьбе с Уризеном. Когда Грифон замечает, что V недостаточно силен, чтобы использовать его, тот говорит, что у Неро достаточно сил. Он подбирает частицу Старшего гериона и возвращается к фургону Нико. Он заходит внутрь как раз тогда, когда Леди, спасенная Неро, рассказывает остальным, что произошло месяц назад после того, как V увел Неро. Поскольку дорога к Клипоту перекрыта обломками, V и Неро решают идти дальше пешком. thumb|Столкновение с Прото Анджело. Пройдя разными путями через метро, V и Неро вновь встречаются на поверхности, где на них нападают Прото анджело и несколько Скудо анджело. Вспомнив о том, как Вергилий был Нело Анджело, V злится и вместе с Неро уничтожает демонов. После боя они оказываются перед полуразрушенным зданием, в котором V узнает дом Вергилия и Данте. Он делится с Неро своими детскими воспоминаниями и говорит, что им нужно разделиться, потому он хочет найти Демонический меч Спарда. Когда Неро спрашивает хорошая ли это идея, V отвечает, что он не единственный, кто сомневается в этом, но им нужны все средства для борьбы с Уризеном. thumb|left|V вспоминает детство. V отправляет Грифона на разведку, и когда тот, вернувшись, рассказывает, что демоны в округе "танцуют", понимает что меч где-то неподалеку. Уничтожив несколько низших демонов (в том числе Бегемота), V чувствует присутствие меча и находит нескольких Никто, поклоняющихся ему, за что над ними насмехается Грифон. Избавившись от демонов, V достает меч и безуспешно пытается поднять его. Пока Грифон подшучивает над ним, и V говорит, что по-видимому только Неро теперь сможет использовать меч, Тень сообщает, что нашел неподалеку лежащего без сознания Данте, чье присутствие было скрыто энергией меча. Хотя поначалу V рад видеть Данте живым, его охватывает ярость, и он пытается пронзить Данте мечом Спарда, не обращая внимания на призыв Грифона прийти в себя. Однако V всего лишь вонзает меч в землю рядом с головой Данте, что заставляет его инстинкты пробудить его. Когда Данте замечает, что ему показалось, что V собирался ударить его мечом, тот объясняет, что удар мечом или даже попытка нанести его были единственным способом пробудить Данте, потому что он может быть весьма "упрямым". V рассказывает Данте, что тот был без сознания целый месяц, и что Неро собирается сразиться с Уризеном. Данте упрекает V, что он втянул в войну с Уризеном Неро, но тот отвечает, что в этом не было бы необходимости, если бы Данте смог справиться с демоном сам. V замечает, что в первом столкновении с Уризеном Неро был бесполезен, но Данте прерывает его и собирается уходить. V пытается догнать его, но падает и замечает, что его тело начинает разрушаться. Несмотря на то, что ему становится все сложнее двигаться, V следует за Данте и догоняет его, когда тот заканчивает бой с Кавальере Анджело. Тем не менее, Данте вновь уходит, оставив с V бессознательную Триш, которую освободил из Кавальере. V отправляет с Данте Грифона и остался присматривать за Триш. thumb|Тело V начинает разрушаться. Когда она приходит в себя, она начинает задавать вопросы о происхождении Уризена и о том, кто такой V, и он рассказывает ей правду о своем появлении и Уризене. Он говорит Триш, что хочет исправить ошибки, совершенные Вергилием, и спрашивает, было ли глупостью с его стороны считать, что Данте может помочь ему искупить его вину, вероятно, ожидая от Триш утешения из-за ее сходства с Евой. Однако Триш говорит лишь, что она не его мать, и что он должен довести все до конца и закончить войну Данте. V и Триш идут к Клипоту. Когда земля начинает трескаться и двигаться из-за того, что Клипот окончательно проявился в человеческом мире, V едва не падает в разлом, но Триш удерживает его за руку. У подножия Клипота V и Триш встречаются со всеми своими союзниками, и V объясняет Данте, что Уризен находится у вершины древа и настаивает на том, чтобы Неро присоединился к ним, потому что у них остается слишком мало времени. Данте говорит, что им нужно разделиться и уходит до того, как V или Неро успевают вмешаться. V пробивается к вершине, ненадолго встречается с Данте и Неро, но герои вновь разделяются. thumb|left|Малфас блокирует фамильяров V. Несмотря на то, что его тело все больше слабеет, и ему становится сложнее двигаться, V полон решимости дойти до Уризена. Он проходит мимо нескольких странных камней, которые лишают его контроля над фамильярами. На самом деле это Малфас перенесла его в карманное измерение в Демоническом мире, которое, как с удивлением замечает V, исцеляет его тело. Для того чтобы выбраться и вернуть своих фамильяров, V приходится сразиться с миражами Голиафа, Артемиды и Кавальере Анджело. Выбравшись, V замечает Малфас, но понимает, что у него недостаточно сил, чтобы сражаться с ней. Пытаясь найти способ обойти ее, он случайно привлекает ее внимание. Его спасает появление Неро, который вступает в бой с демоном. V бросает ему несколько Бичей дьявола, чтобы повысить его шансы. thumb|Неро помогает V. После того как Неро одерживает победу, V благодарит его за помощь и пытается идти дальше. Неро, видя, насколько ослабел V, говорит, что ему следует передохнуть, но тот умоляет его помочь и говорит, что это его "последняя просьба". Неро неохотно соглашается. Пока они идут вершине дерева, V рассказывает Неро, что Уризен на самом деле старший брат Данте Вергилий. Когда ошарашенный Неро спрашивает как братья могут сражаться между собой, V объясняет, что они не сошлись в том, как определяют смысл своего существования и сражаются, пытаясь отстаивать то, что считают справедливым, что кажется Неро смехотворным. thumb|left V и Неро доходят до поля боя Данте и Уризена как раз после победы Данте, и V решает исполнить свое предназначение и выступить против ослабевшего Уризена. Данте пытается отговорить его, но V говорит, что он хочет закончить бой собственными руками. Поднявшись на грудь Уризена, V советует ему не сопротивляться, ведь он уже проиграл, на что Уризен заявляет лишь, что хочет больше силы. V говорит, что хотя они с Уризеном потеряли друг друга, именно это стремление все еще объединяет их. Цитируя стихотворение Уильяма Блейка "Любовь и Гармония" ("Love & Harmony") - намек на взаимоотношения V и Уризена, - V пронзает Уризена тростью прежде, чем Данте успевает остановить его. В результате V и Уризена затягивает в синий свет, из которого они выходят объединенными в одно существо - Вергилия. Позже Неро несколько раз упоминает V: сначала после сражения Данте и Вергилия, когда он спрашивает, что случилось с V, на что Данте отвечает, что он воссоединился с Уризеном и стал Вергилием, и во время сражения Неро с Вергилием. В конце концов от V остались только фамильяры, которые не пожелали слиться с Вергилием и выбрали смерть в бою с Данте, и книга стихов, которую Вергилий передал Неро. Геймплей В бою V использует трость и книгу. Приемы, используемые V, названы шахматными терминами. По большей части бой ведут три демона, которых может призывать V. Из-за особенностей его боевого стиля V считают "непростым" в бою персонажем с упором на стратегию. Под управлением игрока V получает бОльший урон, чем Данте и Неро, медленнее двигается и хуже сопротивляется ошеломлению, поэтому важно держать дистанцию от противников. Для того, чтобы V мог уворачиваться пр помощи Тени или Грифона, игроку следует держать их неподалеку от него. У демонов V есть собственные шкалы здоровья, их можно усилить, разблокируя соответствующие способности. Однако фамильяры не могут убивать противников, и V должен наносить последний удар самостоятельно. Враг, которого нужно добить, становится бледнеет, светится фиолетовым, и его шкала здоровья изменяется. В других случаях V не может нанести урон, если он попытается ударить обычного врага, он отшатнется, что оставит его уязвимым для вражеских атак. Можно разблокировать способности, связанные с тростью, которые увеличивают ее эффективность: "Гамбит" и "Прикосновение и движение" - позволяют V телепортироваться на местности или к противнику, добить его и тут же телепортироваться к следующему. Самая мощная способность, связанная с тростью, называется "Королевская вилка", она позволяет добить всех противников в непосредственной близости одновременно. thumb Демоны V управляются вручную. Однако они способны сражаться самостоятельно, расходуя шкалу Devil Trigger. Призыв Кошмара также расходует шкалу Devil Trigger, которая постепенно опустошается, пока он активен. Поскольку Кошмар двигается медленно и не может быстро пересечь широкое открытое пространство, будет неразумно призывать его с почти пустой шкалой Devil Trigger, в окружении врагов на обширном поле боя. Кошмар сражается автоматически, но также возможно управлять им напрямую, разблокировав соответствующую способность, тогда V запрыгивает на него и вонзает в него трость. Когда V управляет Кошмаром, он остается неуязвимым и может добивать врагов не спускаясь с него. В узких пространствах, где Кошмар не помещается полностью, на поверхности показывается только его голова, и он использует лазерные лучи. Благодаря тому, что существуют различные анимации появления Кошмара, призывая его можно найти секретные проходы и локации, которые он открывает, разрушая окружение. Команды, отдаваемые фамильярам, ориентированы на положение камеры, а не самого V: например если игрок хочет провести Арбитра, и Тень смотрит в камеру, проводя прием, нужно направить левый стик вверх, а не вниз. Как и в случае остальных приемов в DMC5, завязанных на кнопки направления, значимы только четыре основных направления (вверх, вниз, вправо, влево). Какое направление ближе положению фамильяра, то и сработает при проведении приема, в зоне 45 градусов, они накладываются одно на другое и срабатывают оба. Если V не успевает прикончить противника, тот частично восстанавливает здоровье, из-за чего приходиться атаковать его вновь. Фамильяры получают урон и, получив слишком много повреждений, будут обезврежены: не могут атаковать и не могут быть призваны повторно в течение некоторого времени. Чтобы быстрее возродить их, V должен находиться рядом с ними. Необходимо соблюдать осторожность и следить за противниками, которые будут нападать на V, оставшегося беззащитным без фамильяров. Также для их моментального возрождения можно призвать Кошмара. Шкала Devil Trigger заполняется, когда атакуют Грифон и Тень. Шкала заполняется быстрее, когда V читает в бою; чем ближе он находится к противнику, тем быстрее заполняется шкала. Однако читая V двигается медленнее и становится более уязвимым для атак противника. Создание и разработка thumb|150px|Концепт-арт. По словам Хидеаки Ицуно, новые персонажи, как V и Нико, были первыми, разработанными на ранних стадиях работы над игрой. Ицуно, считая, что в игре нужен будет новый протагонист, совершенно непохожий ни на Данте, ни на Неро, хотел создать для V совершенно новый геймплей, который заставит игроков нападать и защищаться не одновременно, что позволит получить от игры новые ощущения.Game Watch Interview- Game Watch Interview Interview English Highlights Боевой стиль V и его движения были придуманы прежде, чем все прочие детали, касающиеся персонажа.Devil May Cry 5 Interview — Developers Talk Nico, Gameplay, Reviving Capcom’s Franchises, and More (DualShockers) Ицуно признал, что V кажется игрокам "сложным" персонажем, но также, что его боевой стиль делает его сильным персонажем.Devil May Cry 5 hands-on preview: DMC’s newest character is really V. good В интервью Ицуно признался, что, создавая V, разработчики столкнулись с наибольшим количеством проблем.ファミ通.com Из-за сложности работы над ним иногда они даже думали, действительно ли необходимо вводить его в игру.電撃 - 『DMC5』新キャラ“V”のアクションポイントに迫る。世界に通じるように開発者が心掛けたことは!? При создании персонажа V и его истории было принято осознанное решение, что у него не будет особенной связи с Данте и Неро. Персонаж был основан на общем сеттинге игры, и разработчики были удовлетворены тем, насколько сбалансированы оказались все три игровых персонажа и их взаимосвязь.Devil May Cry 5: A serious contender for action game of the generation На ранних этапах разработки предполагалось, что на месте V будет персонаж по имени "Гилвер", основанный на тайной личности Вергилия из книги Devil May Cry Volume 1 или ком-то со сходным дизайном, но создатели посчитали, что "Гилвер" не подойдет к сюжету игры, и от этой идеи отказались. Тацуе Ёсикаве, привыкшему создавать персонажей, выглядящих сильными и крутыми, было нелегко придумать дизайн V, который должен быть слабым человеком. На многих ранних набросках V выглядел слишком сильным, пока Ёсикава не начал изображать его, намеренно подчеркивая физическую слабость.Madfest Sydney 2019 Этимология Буква "V" представляет собой римскую цифру "5". То, что персонаж получил именно такое имя символизирует его значимость для сюжета пятой игры серии Devil May Cry. Первой фразой V, прозвучавшей в рекламных материалах к игре, была "Тот, кто желает, но не действует, плодит чуму" ("He who desires but acts not, breeds pestilence"), - пятая из "Пословиц ада" Уильяма Блейка. "V" также первая буква имени "Vergil" - "Вергилий", персонажа, чьей частью был V. Интересные факты *Многие поклонники серии говорили о сходстве V и американского актера Адама Драйвера, особенно его персонажа Кайло Рена из Star Wars. Однако персонаж V был создан до выхода фильма Звёздные войны: Пробуждение силы. **После прохождения Кровавого дворца V разучивает прием "Special Provocation". Это особая провокация, выполняя которую V заряжает трость демонической энергией. Когда после он использует трость в бою, используются особые световые и звуковые эффекты, которые, вероятно, являются отсылкой к световым мечам. *Некоторые фразы, которые произносит V, являются прямыми цитатами из произведений Уильяма Блейка: "Тот, кто желает, но не действует, плодит чуму", В одном мгновенье видеть вечность, Огромный мир - в зерне песка, В единой горсти - бесконечность И небо - в чашечке цветка. **Также одна из татуировок Нико представляет собой цитату из стихотворения Блейка "Вечность".@DMC5Info - Twitter *На нью-йоркском Comic-Con 2018 года Ицуно заявил, что его любимый персонаж - V.DMC5 NYCC Panel (14:42) *Альтернативный костюм V, который можно разблокировать пройдя миссию 20 с рангом S, является отсылкой к Гилверу (зеленым цветом и орнаментом, похожим на плащ Вергилия). Это связано с тем, что V и Гилвер в некотором роде одно и то же существо. "Гилвер" был маскировкой, которую Вергилий использовал в Devil May Cry Volume 1, а V - воплощение человечности Вергилия. См. также *Уризен *Вергилий Примечания en:V Категория:Люди Категория:Персонажи Devil May Cry 5 Категория:Игровые персонажи